Mike and Paige: a Graceland Fanfiction
by loudercnfanfictions
Summary: When Mike moves into Graceland everything changes for Paige. Worst of all she is falling for Mike and he has a girlfriend. Follow their adventure as everything they thought they knew is changed. MikexPaige and other couples. Fanfiction Trailer up on Youtube (called: Mike Paige Clarity)Link in profile. New updates once-twice a week.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is a fanfiction about Paige and Mike. It is going to be a multi-chapter fanfiction with alternating POV's. Pairings: MikexPaige, MikexAbby, BriggsxCharlie, CharliexJohnny, JakesxBriggs

R&R

DISCLAIMER: All charcters belong to the TV show Graceland.

Summary

When Mike moves into Graceland everything changes for Paige. Worst of all she is falling for Mike and he has a girlfriend. Follow their adventure as everything they thought they knew is changed.

Chapter 1

Paige POV

My alarm clock blares at me as I wake up. I slam my hand down on the snooze button and cover my ears with my pillow. I didn't get home until close to midnight and I am exhausted. Worst of all, I am worried about Lauren. Since Donnie got shot she has been obsessing over the case and has been going crazy. I can't blame her though. We all know she and Donnie have a thing and even though there isn't love in Graceland, I can't help but be jealous of their relationship. I love the people in the house but I really don't feel like I can confide in any of them. They have their own people to share their secrets with and everyone is split up in pairs. Donnie and Lauren, Johnny and Charlie, and Briggs and Jakes. They don't mean to exclude me but it just happens like that sometimes. I can vaguely hear Johnny yelling at Briggs about something. Great. Another thing to worry about. I groggily get up and change into a muscle tee and some faded short-shorts. As I head down to the kitchen, I see Silvo and Briggs talking. I hear bits of their conversation but can only make out that some person is replacing Donnie. I'm kinda shocked that they are actually replacing him. I knew they would but now that it's actually happening, I'm in disbelief. Not wanting to get caught, I go down the steps and head into the kitchen where Johnny is cooking breakfast.

"You want some of my famous scrambled eggs?", Johnny asks.

The "famous scrambled eggs" look really gross and I can smell the jalapeno and sausage. Its making me nauseous.

"No thanks Jon. I'm thinking of going vegetarian." I'm trying not to hurt his feelings. Johnny is really nice. Probably the nicest of us all, so he doesn't deserve my lousy attitude.

"Okay. That means more for me.", he chuckles. "You should've seen Briggs when Silvo knocked on his door, Briggs was so hungover. He threw a shoe at Silvo's head."

I can believe that Briggs would do that. He has always been the rebel type. Well ever since I have known him. Apparently he used to praise the FBI handbook like it was the Bible but Graceland is way different than any scenario the handbook could prepare us for. Johnny pulls me out of my daze when he adds, "Yeah and guess what, a new guy is arriving here today, fresh from Quantico. He's going to be training with Briggs. And you won't believe his score on his Practicals. Almost as high as Briggs."

I would be lying if I didn't say I was impressed. Briggs scored the highest anyone has ever scored on his Practicals. So even coming close is a huge honor.

"Well we will see how Lauren reacts. You know she doesn't think that Donnie is really not coming back."

He sighs and says, "Yeah but she's gonna have to get used to it. It sucks but Donnie made a mistake and he's gonna have to deal with the consequences." I nod my head. He's right after all. I guess we'll just have to see how this new guy fits in with us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Some dialogue loosely is based of dialogue in the TV show.

Authors Note- This chapter is a bit longer so I hope you enjoy! I hope to make each chapter progressively longer and to do weekly (at least) updates. I am also making their relationship progress a little slower for the sake of the plot. Please review and leave suggestions! You can also PM me if you want! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 (Mike's POV)

Graduating Quanico was possibly the hardest thing I ever had to do. The only thing that made me stay was the prospect of going to DC after. I graduated top of my class and now they are sending me to California. I can't say I was entirely pleased until I found out Paul Briggs was there. He's a total FBI legend. Although I'd rather be in DC, training with Briggs is something impressive to add to my resume. So here I am, on my way to Southern Cali with my one suitcase in tow with 10 Oxford shirts and 6 pairs of slacks. I hadn't anticipated moving to California weather, so I figure I will buy some new clothes there. I have been listening to my Spanish guide the whole flight so far. Who knew I would have to become bilingual for this job? Trust me, it isn't easy. The lady next to me is looking at me like I am an alien. Probably because my Spanish sounds like German. The captain comes on the intercom and announces that we will be landing in 20 minutes. I take this as a sign to turn off my phone.

The lady next to me says, "Learning Spanish?".

I chuckle, "Si."

"What are you learning Spanish for?"

I realized I should probably not say my real occupation, so I lie.

"I'm teaching Math at a international school with lots of Spanish speaking students."

"What's the school's name?", she asks.

I hadn't thought the lie through so I had to respond with the quickest thing I thought of.

"It's a new school, so it doesn't have a name yet.

"Ah.", she responds.

I hope to end this conversation, so I stare blankly ahead. I gaze at the polyester seat covers until a flight attendant comes up to me.

"Are you Special Agent Mike Warren with the FBI?", she asks.

The lady next to me has this surprised look at first but then silently laughs.

"Yes.", I respond, to embarrassed to say more.

"An agent will be waiting under the baggage claim sign for you.", she smiles and then walks away.

Needless to say the rest of the trip is pretty awkward. Finally the plane lands and I grab my suitcase and backpack and get out of there as quickly as possible. Since I didn't check any baggage, I head under the sign as soon as I get to baggage claim.  
Ten minutes pass. I figure the agent must be stuck in traffic. 30 minutes pass. I sit down and grab my hand strengthener thing and squeeze it. It helps me with gun control. 1 hour passes. I get kinda annoyed. I learned that being prompt was important and although traffic can be crazy, this is no excuse. 3 hours pass. A tall Mexican dude walks up to me.

"Mike Warren?"

"Yeah. That's me.", I reply.

He laughs, " Yeah I figured. Only a guy who got that high on his Practicals, would wait under a sign for 3 hours."

"So I guess you aren't Briggs.", I say.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well when you talked about my Practicals, you sounded impressed. Paul Briggs scored higher than me so.." I leave it like that.

"Your right,", he laughs, "I'm Johnny. Briggs couldn't make it. I live in the house your staying at."

"Cool."

We grab my bags and head to his truck . As soon as we get on the freeway, I get a good look at the place I will be living in for the next couple months. It is nice. A bit hotter and laid back than DC. I feel a bit out of place but I will just have to get used to it. We turn into a parking slot when we reach a boardwalk area that is close to the beach. He leads the way to a beachfront area. He stops at a huge house that has large windows on the outside and a cool modern look.

"This is Graceland. A few agents live here while they are undercover. They apparently seized it from this drug lord who was a Elvis fan, hence the name."

I am in shock by the inside it is amazing. The whole inside is modern yet has some really cool boho art.

"There are 6 agents in this house including me. Me, Briggs, Charlie and now you are FBI, Lauren and Paige are DEA and Jakes is Customs." Johnny explains this all to me.

"How does it work having all these agencies in the same house?" I ask.

"It surprisingly works out well. We are really just a family at the end of the day and the agencies kinda don't play a part in that."

I like the idea of a family. Mine was messed up and having people supporting me is nice. Johnny leads me upstairs to what I guess is my bedroom.

"You will be staying in Donnie's room."

"The agent that got shot?", I ask. I had heard about the shooting back at Quanico.

"Yeah.", He replies.

Just as I think he is going to say more a blonde girl comes into the room and grabs the remaining articles on the bed.

"Hi, I'm Mike Warren." My eyes meet hers and she gives me a cold stare.

"Don't touch anything and don't get comfortable." And with that she exits the room at enters the room a couple doors down and slams the door.

Johnny awkwardly stares down. "That was Lauren." he whispers the next part, "She and Donnie were...close. So she can get territorial"

I nod my head and look down. I just hope the other roommates don't hate me as much. I hear a door open and close downstairs. Johnny and I go down and another blonde girl is there. She looks like a typical Cali girl, with loose waves in her hair and light blue eyes. I can't say that she isn't attractive because she is possibly the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She looks at me with this smirk, probably because I have been ogling over her like a weirdo.

"Hey I'm Paige."

Well this should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Paige's Outfits from the first two chapters are on my profile. Note the chapters are set on the same day but the first outfit is what she just threw on for breakfast and the other one is her day and night outfit. So please check those out. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! (And make me update quicker *wink wink*). Get me to 10 reviews maybe?**

**Big thanks to all who have reviewed. Please PM me or review things you want to happen in the story. I have a few things planned but am open to any suggestions. **

Chapter 3

Paige's POV

When I met him, I will admit my first thought was along the lines of "wow he is hot". He looked like a model for Ralph Lauren. Super preppy and put together. California and him seem to clash in my mind. After I process all these thoughts. I formulate a sentence.

"Hi, I'm Paige." He gives a half smile and tells me his name. Then he and Johnny go and say they are going to find Briggs. They leave before I have the chance to tell them he is out surfing. Mike is not what I expected. I thought he would fit in more with the rest of the guys in the house. We will see how he and Briggs get along. Briggs is pretty chill. He goes with the flow of what happens. Mike looks as though each of his thoughts are contemplating the rest of his life and how it will effect it. He is DC material but not Graceland material. I figure I have analyzed the situation enough and return to actual work. Bobby Moy is right now my big target. He is a big dealer of pretty much everything. But he really is a pig. I have been undercover for weeks as his "girlfriend" and all he wants to do is "other things". Nothing that involves me actually gaining leverage on the case. I will have to drop it if I continue to get no where. Which is unfortunate because he is the biggest douche ever. He kicked me out last night when I wouldn't give him some but I plan to go back tomorrow. If I go back today he might blow up on me. I hear a lot of noise from the kitchen and head in there to see Briggs, Jakes, Johnny and new guy talking. Jakes looks unpleased by new boy and Johnny looks amused. Mike looks terrified of DJ. I smirk at his obvious discomfort. Jakes leaves the room as I officially head in. Briggs is now explaining the chore wheel and is taking advantage of Mike's obliviousness by putting more chores on him. He says its a "wax on, wax off" sort of thing. I chuckle. Briggs and Mike look over at me, just noticing my presence. I head over to the fridge to look as though I had a purpose by walking into the room. I get a sandwich that is Jakes. Hopefully he won't be too mad.

"I was just explaining the chore wheel to Mikey." Briggs says. I smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Briggs smiles and goes back to talking to Mike. I head upstairs and go to Lauren's room and find it empty. I hear sounds from the call room and go in. Lauren is in there talking on the Russian line. I love Lauren but she needs to drop the case. It's doing her no good. Once she puts down the phone, I approach her about it.

"Hey Lo, I know that this case is important to you because of everything they did to Donnie.." I don't even get to finish because she cuts in.

"I know, I know. Briggs has already lectured me but I'm so close to getting something on them. I know it."

"Okay but if you don't get something soon drop it. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I know." I leave the room after that. I know I should try to talk her out of continuing but know it's no use. That the danger of relationships in Graceland. They compromise you. Today is Friday meaning its happy hour time at the Drop. It's already 4:30 so I head downstairs only to find Mike with his gun out on Charlie who is dressed aas a junkie.

"Woah Mikey. Chill out." He looks over to me in surprise. "That's Charlie. She just has the makeup on because she is undercover."

"Oh. Sorry about that." Charlie smirks and tells him it's alright and laughs it off. She then tells me that she's going to shower and meet the rest of us at the Drop.

"What's the Drop?" Mike asks, confused.

"It's a bar that we go to every Friday and sometimes more often than that. Where are Briggs and Johnny?" I ask.

"Oh they are outside. They should be back soon." Just as he says that, the front door opens and Johnny and Briggs walk in.

"You guys going to the Drop?" I ask them.

"Yeah we are. We will meet you there soon. Why don't you start heading there with Mikey. Give you time to get to know each other." Briggs responds. I agree and Mike and I head out the door. We decide to walk so we aren't there drastically before the others.

"So Mike, tell me about yourself." He chuckles.

"Ok well I just graduated from Quantico and I was planning to go to DC but they assigned me to Graceland."

"Do you know why?"

"No. I didn't have a lot of time to ask questions."

"Oh." I respond because I don't have a lot more to say. Mike has the power to make me feel uncomfortable, which is odd because I'm normally super confident.

"So what do you tell people about yourselves around here." He asks.

"Well we all say different things. I usually pick things the other person would know nothing about."

He puts the puzzle together. "Ah so they won't ask a lot of questions. Makes sense." He smiles at me. His smile is dorky and cute. Wait Paige. Stop right there. You do not think about co workers this way. However I have a strange attraction to this guy I have known less than a day. We arrive to the Drop just as my thoughts settle. As we head in I seat us at the usual table and order myself a beer. Mike follows my lead. We continue the small talk and I keep finding myself more and more intrigued by Mike. The others finally arrive and order drinks. As I start to look around the Drop (since I have been too interested in Mike). I notice some college or older aged girls staring at Mike. One in particular stands out. I make up a nickname for her. Ms. Ivy League Princess. I'm pretty good at reading people and she looks like a girl who attends Yale and gets whatever she wants. And she looks like she wants Mike. Damn.

**AN: Okay so that was short but I wanted to update. R&R and check out my profile for Paige's outfits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I first want to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been super stressed recently with school. But don't worry I will try to update twice a week or at least once a week from now on. **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: If you haven't already check out my Fanfiction Trailer. Link in profile. Also check profile for outfits from each chapter! **

**Thanks to mrsjgatsby for all the support! **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All belong to the TV show Graceland.**

Mike's POV

Graceland was not what I expected. For one, I met Paul Briggs. He is not the person I thought he would be. He was very relaxed about rules and makes everything more of a joke than anything else. I kinda wished he was more "textbook FBI" material, but I still think he will be a good mentor to me. I have heard I'm too "green", so maybe he will teach me to be less "green". Well other than that big surprise I met the other occupants of the house. Johnny was the first person I met at the airport. He is very chilled out and is really funny. I'm glad that I met Johnny first, he un-nerved me a bit. Next I had the pleasure of meeting Lauren. She resents me because I'm taking her partner, Donnie's place. I can't help that they assigned me here but she doesn't seem to I met Paige. She is like the female version of Johnny but is more adult-like and I feel she has more burdens she hasn't told them. Then I met Jakes. I'm pretty sure he hates me so I will have to think a way to get him to warm-up to me. I met Charlie, but haven't really formed a perspective on her. This is like me. Analyzing every person I meet and form an opinion on them and I guess this is why I'm supposedly a great FBI student and now agent. Now I'm heading with Paige to a bar where they go every Friday for Happy Hour. Out of all the members of the house I have met so far, Paige has been most intriguing. She is DEA and works undercover. I picked up small details about her on our way to the Drop. I made a list of them in my mind

-When she meets people she tells them she works in a field they would know nothing about

-She is from California

-She loves to watch Football

Although these were only small things that came up in our conversation, I felt I learned more about her than anyone else in the house. When we got to the Drop I followed her to a table in the front area. She automatically ordered a beer and I got one too. We continued to talk about random things. I noticed a girl behind us staring at me and I tried to ignore her because I was having a great time with Paige. Paige I think might have noticed her too because her gaze lasts a little longer when she looked in that direction. Although I just met Paige, I have a teensy crush on her. It's hard to not like her because she is nice and beautiful and actually can know my real job. I know I can't be in a relationship with her but a crush never did anyone harm. Right?

**And since I love my readers so much, I decided to make this chapter longer to make up for the late updating. So here it is. R&R**

Paige's POV

Why do I feel protective over Mike? I know I shouldn't but I do and I want to go over to that girl and ask her why she is staring at Mike when he is clearly sitting with another girl and they are having a conversation. No Paige. You can't like Mike. He is your freaking co-worker. I know that it is un-healthy to think this way about him so a plan comes into my mind.

"Mike," I say, "don't look now but there is a girl who has been staring at you for a while." He blushes and looks slowly to her. "I think you should talk to her." I don't want him to but I know that I have to get over this crush so I feel setting him up is the best way to do it.

Instead he has to ruin my plan by saying, "Nah, I don't really feel up to that stuff tonight." He is infuriating me because he is making it harder for me to get over this. So I make a rash decision and stand up and head over to Ms. Ivy-League Princess and her prissy friends.

"Hey." I say as I approach her. She blushes obviously knowing I'm on to her. "You see my friend Mike over there, he is the most real person here tonight. And I think he might like you too." I add in the last part just so she makes a move. I walk back over to the others. I see Mike in the corner of my eye going over to talk to her. I partly wish I didn't do that, but its what felt right. I think. This relationship (if you could call it that) is full of questions. And I'm not so sure I like it.

**AN- so that is it for today. I will update tomorrow or Friday depending on how much work I have to do. Please review! And favorite this story! Also PM me ideas for the main plot! LOVE YOU GUYS! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! This will hopefully be around 1,200 words but it might fall a bit short because I'm trying to make my chapters longer. As always the outfits from this chapter will be in my profile. The fanfiction trailer link to the youtube is there too!**

**R&R as always! Maybe 3 reviews for this chapter, please! Also favorite and follow this story if you enjoy it.**

**COMMENT SUGGESTIONS FOR SCENES YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! I will give you credit for the idea!**

**Oh and on my profile is a poll for who you want Charlie to be with. SO VOTE SO I KNOW WHO TO PAIR HER WITH.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the TV show Graceland. If I did, Mike and Paige would already be together.**

_If you don't know much about the pairing Mike/Paige and there relationship in the TV show here is a basic summary._

_Paige and Mike have had a flirty relationship from the first episode. However, this relationship becomes comprimised by Mike's relationship with Abby, whom Paige set him up with. It was unintentional that they became a couple, Paige thought it would be a hookup but nothing more. All throughout his relationship with Abby, she tells him that they shouldn't be together because Abby could find out about Mike being a FBI agent. She proves to be right in the end and Abby and Mike break up a few episodes later. In the last couple episodes, the other roommates seem to believe that there is something more to Paige and Mike (Briggs, Johnny and Jakes make comments about it during the last 3 episodes). In the season 1 finale Paige and Mike kiss but she thinks it's not really about her and she leaves. At the end of the episode she makes a toast to Mike's return to DC. In a flashback from Mike in the end, he reflects on his time at Graceland and remembers a time where Paige and him were playing football with Johnny and he tackles her._

**Mike's POV**

What the heck is Paige doing. I tell her I'm not interested in that girl, but she goes right up and talks to her. Judging by the way the girl reacts to Paige, I'm thinking Paige is trying to set us up. Does Paige find me irritating? Because it feels as though she is trying to get rid of me. I better head over to the girl and at least do some mild flirting. It's the least I can do. As Paige heads back to the rest of our group, I walk over to the small brunette. She is pretty dressed up for just being at a bar.

"Hey, I'm Mike."

"I'm Abby. You've got an interesting group of friends over there." She peers over to my housemates for a second.

"Yeah, they can be..." I can't finish my sentence because I don't know anything really about them.

"So Mike, do you want to go walk by the beach?"

I'm surprised by her question because we just met. "Sure." I say before I really think about it. I think it's the beer talking but I might as well go with Abby.

We head out of the bar. I glance back at our table. Paige winks at me before returning to chat with Charlie and Lauren. As we start to head to the beach she starts asking me about myself. I tell her the basics without spilling too much about my life. Then she asks what my job is. Shit. I didn't think about what I would respond to this.

"I'm a pilot."

"Oh that's really cool. Right now I'm a student, but I'm interning with a governor."

"That's impressive." I'm glad Abby was the girl Paige set me up with. I mean she is better than most.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure my dad pulled some strings." So she is modest too. That's a bonus.

We end up chatting for what feels like hours. And judging by the way the sky looks, it has been. I'm surprised how much I could tell Abby without telling her my real occupation. I expected that I would have to tell more lies. It isn't until we are almost back to the Drop that I think of something to ask her.

"When my friend, came over to you at the bar, what did she say?" I was very curious to what Paige had told her about me.

"She said, that you were the guy in there who was real. Are you real Mike?"

I laugh a bit at her question "Yeah, I guess so." She leans in and kisses me quickly. I was so sudden that I really didn't respond.

She hands me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Call me sometime."

"Ok." She walks back to her car and after she drives out of the lot. I start walking to Graceland. Well that was interesting. I mean Abby seems like a great girl but I don't think I could have a real relationship with her. There i too much I can't tell her about myself. Like my job or who my "friends" really are. When I arrive back to the house it's about 4 in the morning. No one is awake. I head up to my room trying to be quiet so I don't disturb my roommates. When I get to my room I crash on my bed. I instantly fall into a deep slumber.

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. This makes me more alert and I quickly change into a tee-shirt and shorts, which Johnny lent me. I head downstairs and hear Johnny and Paige talking about what seems like football. I walk in the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey, how was your night? I heard you doing the walk of shame last night at like 3 in the morning." Johhny says.

I chuckle. "I don't believe in the walk of shame." I say this so I don't have to go into an explanation of how Abby and I didn't hook up last night.

"Me neither," Paige chimes in, "its the get laid parade."

"I haven't heard that one before." I respond.

"Yeah well I'm original." She laughs. "So you wanna join Johnny and I for some beach football."

"Sure."

After we finish the pancakes. Johnny and Paige go upstairs to grab the football and to get changed. I decide to stay in my shorts and T-shirt. Johnny comes back down in similar attire to me and Paige comes down a few seconds later in some shorts and a bikini top. Oh great. Just as I'm trying to make that "little" crush go away.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
